An Abandoned Classroom
by Phalset
Summary: Hoping to find a place to escape the constant scorn he receives after being selected as a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry's attempt at hiding is noticed by someone with a bone to pick with him.


A\N: This is just a little something that popped into my head. I might build a story on it, but I'm not sure yet. I didn't spare much time for editing, so Let me know if there are any problems.

Disclaimer: As you well know, I am making no money from this writing, nor do I claim ownership over any portion of the rights to the Harry Potter characters or setting.

**An Abandoned Classroom**

Harry Potter was feeling rather miserable at the moment. His name had somehow been entered into the Goblet of Fire and now he was being forced to compete. All of his housemates, besides Hermione, were praising his ability to bypass the underage protections, and nagging him about how he did it. Those outside of his house, however, were rather upset at him, even the usually amiable Hufflepuffs. Unable to get a moments peace in the Gryffindor common room, and uncomfortable with the looks he'd been getting from his so-called best friend Ron Weasley, Harry decided that he needed to escape from everything for a while. After classes ended for the day, he begged off accompanying Hermione to the Library with the excuse of a headache.

He snuck around a few corners, finding an empty classroom where he hoped he would be unnoticed. Sitting down, he rested his head on the desk in front of him. He sighed, relieved that he actually managed to get a moment to himself. He groaned as he heard someone open the door he had just closed.

"Potter."

Surprised at the voice he heard, he glanced up to see Susan Bones standing in the doorway, "Hello Susan, come to tell me off like everyone else?"

Susan huffed, "I just came to let you know that I'm sorely disappointed in you. I thought you were better than that. What did you hope to accomplish by entering yourself in the tournament?"

Harry sighed, "For the hundredth time, I didn't enter and I don't want to compete."

"Pull another one Potter, like anyone is going to believe that."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, "Well why not?"

She just rolled her eyes, "Because you're still competing. If you didn't want to compete, you would just refuse."

Harry moaned, "But they told me I have to compete. It's some sort of magical contract."

"Of course they'd tell you you have to compete, They are magically bound to attempt to enforce the rules of the tournament and the rules state that if a name comes out of the cup, that person must compete."

"Exactly, I don't really want to be breaking a magical contract, do I?"

"You can't possibly be that ignorant Potter, you wouldn't be the one bound by the rules, only those involved are! They can't encourage you to break the rules, but you wouldn't be obligated in any way to follow them unless you entered your name of your own free will. If you didn't compete, the one breaking the contract would be whoever entered your name."

Harry's eyes went wide, "So I don't have to compete?"

Susan's frown intensified into a scowl, "You don't really expect me to believe that you aren't familiar with magical contracts do you?"

Harry's dumbfounded look showed that he really did expect her to believe, "Should I be?"

"You _are_ the last of the Potters, a noble family. So, of course you've been taught the basics of Wizarding law."

"I'm part of a noble family?" Harry asked, honestly surprised.

"Stop acting the idiot, Potter."

"Well no one has ever told me that before."

"So, you're saying, that not only did you not enter your name into the tournament, you didn't receive your required family education?"

"Uh… I guess."

Susan let out a barely restrained snort, "Who is this supposed magical guardian that would let such things happen to you?"

Harry just blinked, "What do you mean by magical guardian?"

Susan once again rolled her eyes, "Would you just stop the act. It's getting tiring."

"Uh… well, the one who was supposed to take care of me was Sirius Black. But he was otherwise indisposed. Still is, for the most part."

Caught off guard, Susan's scowl only momentarily slipped, "I highly doubt that, but as you know, all magical guardianships are stripped away upon conviction in court."

"Uh… sure, but Sirius was never given a trial, he was just thrown in Azkaban."

At this Susan couldn't help but let out a string of laughter, "Wow, Potter, you're the worst lier I've ever met. The ministry can't throw a noble in prison without a trial, it would break the Wizarding Charter."

"Charter?"

"Give it up, Potter. At least I confirmed for myself that you're just a lying prat. Unfortunately, I guess I'll have to see you around."

Harry sighed, setting his head back down upon the desk. He had always thought Susan was the nice and reasonable sort, but everything he said seemed to only convince her more. He was tempted to start yelling part way through, but he didn't really have the anger to do it. Her arguments almost made sense, except she sounded like she was speaking a different language and expected him to understand it too.

—

_**Several Days Later**_

Harry had made a habit of spending some time each day in the abandoned classroom. After the previous day's excitement at the wand-weighing ceremony, he had been avoiding most everyone. He had noticed a few strange looks, but no one had said much to him, which suited him quite well. Even if she had been rather rude to him, he was rather glad Susan had informed him that he didn't have to compete.

He heard the door open and once again saw Susan Bones standing there. This time, instead of a scowl on her face, it was a look of worry and confusion.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Why what?"

Her eyebrow twitched, and she threw a copy of the Daily Prophet down in front of him. He glanced at the front page headline.

_Boy-Who-Lived Relinquishes His Magic_

Confused, he began to read the story.

_At yesterday's weighing of the wands ceremony for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, the surprise fourth champion Harry Potter made a startling declaration. Upon arriving last among the champions, the young potter announced his refusal to compete. He hastily made his exit before those present recovered their wits enough to ask him to elaborate on the surprising statement._

_While this might merely be surprising to those who are not familiar with the situation, there is a deeper level to the The moment a student enters their name into the Triwizard Tournament, they are bound to its rules. Rules that say 'NO QUITTING!' quite clearly. The only possible result of the refusal to compete, would be a breach of magical contract. While true breaches of contract are rare, most contracts having various escape clauses which substitute the magical penalties with monetary ones, the punishment is quite clear. By breaching the contract and refusing to participate in the wand weighing ceremony, Harry Potter has become a squib!_

The story continued on past that, but Harry didn't see the point of reading any further, "Is there a point to this? That Skeeter woman always writes all sorts of lies."

Susan let out a breath of relief, "So you didn't refuse?"

Harry chuckled, "Oh, no, that part was true."

Susan's eyes widened, "You… you did it? You actually gave up your magic?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, as you told me last week. I wasn't bound by the rules, because I didn't enter."

Susan narrowed her eyes, "Prove it."

Harry blinked, "How?"

"Use magic!" Susan shouted as if Harry was the most idiotic boy she had ever met.

Harry took out his wand and cast a quick "Lumos," which had no trouble functioning as expected.

Susan smiled, "Well that's a relief."

"Why? You didn't seem to care much about my well being before?" Snapped Harry.

Susan's scowl came back in full force, "Whatever personality flaws you may have, are insignificant compared to losing your family line."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Look Potter, you might like messing around, but we both know that losing your family's seat on the Wizengamont would disrupt the balance and move the Malfoy's crowd into the majority."

"Uh… okay… I guess that would be a bad thing. What's the Wizengamont though?"

Susan's face became red with rage, "Are you still going on about being ignorant about your family's duties? You probably still want me to believe that Sirius Black didn't get a trial, don't you?"

Harry's confusion at her implications outweighed his urge to yell back at her, "As far as I know, he didn't."

"Fine! How about this? I'll get a copy of the trial transcript, and whoever was wrong has to admit it in front of the whole grand hall." She thrust her hand forward.

Harry numbly nodded, "Okay…" He reached out and shook her hand, not even noticing the slight trail of magic emanating from their grip.

—

_**One Week Later**_

Harry had managed to convince a house-elf to start bringing his meals to his hiding place, so unknown to him, he missed a great deal of commotion during the evening meal. Eating a delicious meal made special for him by Dobby, while working his way through a rather interesting book, was much more interesting than being around so many people who now refused to believe he wasn't a squib. Even though he was still able to cast magic, he was obviously just because he had become a very special squib or something. He was quite familiar with being stared at, but his new appreciation of just how stupid the people staring at him were was very disconcerting.

Upon hearing it open, he glanced up as the door opened, and while he was expecting Susan to be there, he was rather surprised at the lack of her usual forceful presence. Instead, she looked completely defeated.

"Potter…" She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Harry blinked, "Huh? Oh, did you announce about Sirius today?"

Susan nodded, "Yes, but it's a bit more serious than that."

"What does that mean?"

She took a deep breath, "Because I am apparently the first of noble birth aware of this travesty of justice while also aware of the contents of the Wizarding Charter, I was bound by my family's signature to the Charter to publicly announce the violation."

"Uh… Is that bad?"

"If a true statement of violation of the Wizarding Charter is given by a member of one of the signatory families, the Wizarding Charter is dissolved and considered void." Susan could barely manage a whisper.

"What exactly does that entail?"

"The sovereignty of the Wizarding World reverts to the crown. The Wizengamont and the Ministry of Magic is no longer officially recognized. In fact, depending on their own knowledge of the matter, I'm pretty sure the contracts extending the Wizengamont's authority to the Ministry, may strip the magic of those in positions of high authority."

Harry stared blankly at her for a few seconds as Susan turned her eyes to the floor, before he suddenly broke out into hysterical laughter.

Susan looked back up at him with an intense glare, "Potter! This isn't funny! Until some group like the International Confederation of Wizards steps in, Britain will be in chaos!"

"I highly doubt it will change much at all. The ministry of magic is one of the most incompetent organizations I have ever encountered."

Susan scrunched up her face, "And what, pray tell, has the ministry done to you?"

"Well, the first time I had any contact with the ministry, was when they sent me a letter, because the Malfoy's house-elf had come to try and convince me not to go back to Hogwarts. Apparently, when a house-elf casts magic, it's my fault."

Susan rolled her eyes, "Well, you can hardly expect them to assume that it had been a house-elf and not you, if you were the only wizard in the area."

Harry just continued, "The second time was when Hagrid was thrown in Azkaban two years ago because he had been expelled on charges of unleashing the beast from the chamber of secrets as a child. Of course the only evidence had been given by Voldemort, but that is conveniently ignored."

Susan blinked, "Given by V-v-voldemort?"

"Yeah, apparently he was head boy in his time, of course that was back when he was known as Tom Riddle."

"Potter… People have been searching for his true identity for ages, and you just happen to know?" She sighed, "Why am I not surprised any more?"

"Well, I learned because his old Diary possessed Ginny Weasley, so he could open the chamber of secrets and steal her soul to regain life or something. The plot was terribly executed though. You'd think he'd make sure he was back to life before he started attracting attention by ordering a basilisk through the school. But I guess even as a student, he was horribly incompetent. But of course, Dumbledore already knew who he was. I suppose Ollivander must have as well, as he commented on how similar our wands were."

Susan frowned, "I… really want to doubt you, but every insane thing you've said so far turns out to be true." she sighed, "Back on topic, I suppose your exposure to the ministry has been rather negative, but they can't always be perfect."

Harry continued, "The summer before my third year, the Minister himself came to tell me that my accidental magic was nothing to worry about, even though the previous summer they had sent me a warning when someone else had done magic. Then he sent soul eating monsters to guard Hogwarts, which on several occasions attempted to eat my soul. All of that to find a man who had been held in prison for over a decade for crimes he had not even been tried for. Nothing of any worth was done to stop the death eaters at the World cup this summer, except try to blame me for casting the dark mark. Then there is this whole mess with the tournament, I mean, were they even trying to find who entered me into the tournament?"

Susan blushed slightly, "Well… the official position is that you entered yourself."

Harry crossed his arms, "I rest my case."

"Well, still, without the Ministry, how will any crimes be solved? Who will protect the innocent?"

Harry grinned, before holding up the book he had been reading before Susan entered, "Since the last time we talked, I decided to do a little research. This book is a statistical compilation of Ministry files. A new version is automatically produced every sixteen months by an enchanted press. I doubt anyone there even remembers that it's being published. Now, would you care to guess what percentage of crimes reported to the department of magical law enforcement in, let's say, the past ten years, were ever resolved?"

"Uh… well given that some are probably still under investigation, maybe about seventy percent?"

Harry could obviously barely contain his laughter, "It's actually about twenty percent."

Susan went pale, "I… er… it isn't a very easy thing to do…"

"Of those reports resolved, twenty-two percent are due to the crime being dismissed as a false report. Thirty-three percent are marked as being a waste of resources. Thirty-seven percent are listed as being resolved by the parties involved. Eight percent are listed as being solved by ministry personnel. Considering more crimes are resolved by those outside of the ministry than those within, I highly doubt that their disappearance will cause all that much trouble."

Susan grabbed the book and desperately started flipping through it, "If this is automatically published, isn't it possible that it's no longer accurately reflecting current record keeping procedures?"

Harry shrugged, "I suppose that's possible. If you require a more concrete example, you need only look at the last war. During the hight of the conflict, there were about one thousand witches and wizards in active combat roles within the ministry. The highest estimates of number of Death Eaters, including those under the Imperius Curse, were barely over one hundred. The ministry was so incompetent that one thousand fully trained wizards and witches were unable to defeat one hundred slightly less incompetent ones. This information is quite easily available in various history books, though obviously not presented together like that."

Susan was obviously having trouble taking in this information, "Potter, I… I think I better get going now." She turned and walked morosely out of the room.

"Alright Susan. I'll see you around."

Harry grinned to himself. He would forever be grateful to Susan for informing him of so much. Even though her intent had been to scold him, it had really given him the incentive to figure out what was actually going on in the world. Now it seemed things were going to change beyond his wildest expectations. He could only hope that Hermione would be willing to go along with his plans


End file.
